One Night
by onionroach
Summary: A short Max/Zack lemon. Rated R because it's not totally explicite. My third try.


This is my first attempt at a sex tale so bear with me if it sounds cheesy. This is also my first posting of a fanfic story. Let me know if you think I should stick with poems. :) You have been warned what kind of story this is, so if you decide to flame me over this, beware that your flames will be met with laughter, lots of laughter. All criticism and comments are welcomed. As usually I don't own the characters.  
  
*********************  
  
His breath was hot against her face as he shoved her against the wall. She met his roughness with some of her own; her fingers pulled his hair as she dragged his mouth onto hers. They met open-mouthed, using lips, teeth, and tongues. Neither had to fear hurting the other. They knew that they couldn't.   
  
His fingers grasped at her hair as he maneuvered her head to his advantage. She grabbed his hips pulling him closer, hard against her. A muffled moan slipped from someone's lips. They pulled apart panting, their eyes locked with one another, making sure this was what they both wanted. He slowly moved his head closer, trailing his lips along her jaw. Her eyes closed as she rested her head back against the wall. Her hands slipped under his shirt and up his back reveling in the strength she felt there.  
  
His hand roughly grabbed her breast, squeezing hard. Her nipple hardened in response. His mouth slowly made its way down her neck, stopping to bite where it joined the shoulder. She moaned and pushed him back far enough to pull his shirt over his head, and catching his arms in it. She smiled as she trailed on finger down his naked chest.  
  
He returned her smile. "Are you going to release my arms?" he asked her.  
  
She answered by taking a step closer and placing a kiss on his collarbone. She, then, leaned into him as she reached behind him, pushing his shirt down his arms.  
  
When his arms were free he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the floor. With his mouth level with her breasts, he leaned forward to nibble on one. She griped his head and wrapped her legs around his waist. He took a nipple into his mouth, bathing it with his tongue, moving the material of her shirt over it. She moaned and ground herself against him. His hands held onto her hips, helping her.  
  
She couldn't take anymore of this teasing. She pushed him back and began to remove her shirt. He took the hint and removed it for her and started on her pants while she started on his. All she wanted was to feel his weight pinning her down, his skin against hers-in her. The thought of it made her ache.   
  
A gleam formed in her eyes, as she looked him up and down. He smiled, reading her intent, and grabbed her. He launched both of them onto the bed.  
  
She rolled him on top of her, skin against skin. She could see his eyes cloud as he made contact. His legs slipped between hers, and she welcomed them. She ran her hands along his back and returned his bite with one of her own on his shoulder. He smiled and tilted her head so he could kiss her. She grabbed his hips and opened her legs wider. He took her lead and raised himself up on his elbows.   
  
She closed her eyes at the velvet heat of him. He slowly entered her, savoring the sensation. She arched against him, trying to drive him deeper into her. He smiled at her attempt and slowly sank another inch, enjoying every movement. Her hands grasped at his hips, trying to urge him closer.  
  
"Stop goofing around, already," she demanded.  
  
He released a strained chuckle, and leaned down to kiss her. Grabbing her hips, he lowered the rest of his weight onto her, driving himself the rest of the way in.  
  
She let out a sigh. It was a delicious sensation, to be filled with nothing but hard male. She clenched her muscles around him and moved her hands onto his back. He pulled almost completely out and sank back in again. They both groaned at the sensation. He did it again, and she arched against him. Both were completely engrossed with the friction that was being created between them.   
  
He kept his thrusts slow and long, hoping to prolong the contact as much as possible. She moved her hands into his hair to pull his mouth down for another kiss. The pace was driving her crazy, but it was a nice crazy. His teeth nipped her lips as his hands trailed her sides up to her breasts. Her legs clenched around his with every thrust, as if trying to meld them together.  
  
Tensions built and his thrusts became faster. Her nails raked his back, silently begging for more. He gripped her hips, tilting them for better access. She could feel the crest. They were almost there, the tempo increasing. The force of their completion rocked them. Even after it was over, they continued to slowly thrust and arch against each other, savoring as much as possible.  
  
She could feel his weight slowly push her into the bed. It felt right and comfortable. She could feel his heartbeat slowing down and her breathing seemed to reflect that. He rolled onto his back and pulled her up against him. In that moment, she was peaceful. She had no worries, no insecurities, no recriminations, and she felt heavenly.  
  
She glanced up to see that his eyes were closed, and his breathing had started to become steady. She wondered if he was falling asleep. Even though she wasn't much of a sleeper, the previous events certainly made her want to doze, but she wanted to be in the moment a while longer before giving into to a slight oblivion.  
  
The sex with Zack was almost always this way. It was freeing and empowering and so fantastically good. Sometimes it was like this and sometimes it was fast, hard, and almost painful. On those rare occasions, it could also be slow and sweet. And afterward, she was always filled with a sense of security and freedom. It was a feeling that she couldn't achieve anywhere else, only in his arms. This wasn't love, or at least she didn't think it was. She knew that they both had some affection for one another that went beyond just friendship, but she wasn't sure if it was love.  
  
She sighed and snuggled closer to the warm body next to her. As she began to doze she thought about tomorrow; he would be gone and she would return to her reality in Seattle: to Logan and Jam Pony.   
  
The End  
  



End file.
